


Could you stay, please?

by belssa42



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I mean, M/M, Make Out Scene, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short, i guess, its not really fluff, minsung if u squeeze it, open ending? sort of, survival show era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belssa42/pseuds/belssa42
Summary: Changbin couldn't process the fact that Felix wasn't going to be there next morning.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Could you stay, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this a long time ago for my gf, I hope y'all like it. It's kinda messy, and it has some old fandom jokes.  
> If you spot any grammatical mistakes, let me know! Enjoy!

Ever since JYP had announced the results of their last mission and with that the elimination of another fellow member. The team was sinking into tears. Their dream of debuting together was crashed again after the elimination of Felix, who felt more devastation than anyone else. 

When they departured to their dorm, walking slowly, biting the dust with their feet, trying not to break into tears, everyone was doing their best not to make it harder than it already was. 

The only thing left was taking Felix's belongings from the dorm. And they could barely hang on the thought that tomorrow morning, their friend would be gone. No jokes, no deep low voice with aussie accent. No misspelling of words. Seungmin would have the whole room for himself, and the empty space he would leave was wrecking everyone in their own way.

Felix was walking the slowliest, dragging his feet through the streets. Criticizing himself in hurtful frustration about the effort he should have done, mistaking that stupid and easy dance move on the busking, how he should have studied korean harder.

As soon as their got to the dorms, Chan opened the door with the numb feeling yet in his chest.  
Everyone entered and reunited on the living room for their daily meeting. Chan stood on the center, as their leader.

"Guys," he thought his words very carefully, as he knew how important and the impact they could make. There were no cameras filming, so it was time to speak for themselves as a team of friends who worked together towards the same goal. “We all did well, but more importantly, each of you know the mistakes and achievements that have led you here. You are the only ones who know all the work and effort you’ve done, and that’s why you should never underappreciated what you did. It’s time to acknowledge the results and keep pushing tomorrow morning.” Everyone fell on a silent agreement, some nodding at their leader’s words. 

Chan breathed in again. He knew what he wanted to say next, but he felt as if he lacked air to even speak that sad tense. “And, Felix,” he finally started, “you know you can always come to us if you need anything. This is not the end, you’ve only got to keep pushing. We’ve got your back.”

The tears Felix was trying to lock up in his eyes were betraying him, falling again down his cheeks in silence. "Yeah, thank you so much." 

Jisung, as soon as he saw the small figure of Felix on the floor, stood up to hug Felix as hard as he could for the nth time that night. One by one started to do the same making the whole group reunite around Felix, supporting each other. However, the one who stayed in his seat the longest was Changbin. He knew, if he went up there to hug him, he wouldn't be able to control his emotions. 

"I'm so sorry," the crying boy couldn't help himself from repeating "I'm really sorry." 

Which Chan replied with a, “There’s no need to be sorry, we are all in this together.”

Everyone carefully left and seated around him. And lastly, Changbin approached. He hugged him tight. Passing his arms through his back and his hands in the other's hair, caressing him sweetly. "You did great," Changbin whispered in his ear. Too many words were stuck in his throat, making him feel as if he was going to explode. Felix nodded at the words of support. 

Felix finally left his arms and cleaned his eyes with his wrist. "Guys, thank you so much." The whole group had puffy eyes and the sniffing sound echoed through the dorm. "You can do it, you can debut together, okay?" Felix kept going, "I will miss you all, so much." 

"We will be always here for you," HyunJin spoke up. 

"Thank you," was the last thing he said before the silence reigned across the room, leaving only tension between them. "Guys,” Felix started after a solid minute passed by. "Can you leave me alone to pack my things?" The question triggered the look on the other members, "It's just that; I have always hated goodbyes. I need to be alone for a bunch of minutes." He answered the unspoken questions. 

Chan looked directly at him, and then to the other members, and back at him. He sighed, "yeah, we can do that. But this isn't a goodbye, it's just a see you later, okay?" He clarified. "We will come back soon, we'll grab something to eat." Felix nodded at the floor, "call us if you need anything, okay?"

Most of them, agreed with Chan without the need of speaking up their ideas; so they stood towards the door. Jisung told Changbin to follow as well with a palm on the shoulder, but he couldn't. The image of Felix broken in front of him didn't let him move. 

Jisung saw the look in Changbin's eyes. He knew how Changbin was feelings in that moment. His eyes were the exact same as the ones he had when Minho left them, so he whispered, "it's for the best, he wants to be alone."

Changbin understood that, he knew that. But, he had too many feelings inside, wrecking him apart every single second he spent looking at him. He didn't want to believe he was leaving, that Felix wasn't going to be tomorrow morning to light his dark heart up. He wanted to stay with him for the last time in the dorms. 

But Changbin knew what was the right thing to do. So he, with all his will, stood up and went towards the front door. He walked slowly, wishing for something to happen for that he could stay. 

He was the last member who was to leave the silent room. Jisung was waiting on the stairs for him, at the other side of the door. Everybody else were already downstairs. 

Right before passing through the door, he looked back at Felix, and sighed under his breath. 

He wished to stay so bad, to hug the guy a little harder, and to kiss him on the cheek, just as the way he did on that picnic show with Minho the other day. 

Jisung called for him. Changbin looked at his best friend, and as he was going to leave; “We’ll come back soon, ‘kay, Felix?” he said, and right about he was about to close the door, an unexpected voice interrupted him.

"Hey," he immediately turned to the owner of the voice. "Changbin," voice on a tone deeper than usual, "could you stay, please?"

Changbin was perplexed. He didn't know why did Felix ask that. To him, from all people. Was it because he was special, or only because he was the last one to leave the room? He couldn't understand, but he was glad, regardless.

He immediately signed Jisung to walk ahead. Jisung, having heard Felix's question, nodded. “I’ll tell the others”, was the last thing he said before heading downstairs.

As he saw him walking away, he closed the door and locked it.

"Of course," Changbin walked towards the small figure on the middle of the room floor. "I'm here for you, Felix." 

"Thank you," Changbin crawled right next to him. Felix looked at him with his numb red eyes, sign of all the tears that had rolled down his cheeks.

Changbin cracked more and more inside when looking at that devastated face. The feeling had such deep cut that he couldn't help but give in to the need of hugging the seemingly big, but fragile body next to him.

He passed his arm through the younger's shoulders, pulling him closer. "What can I do for you, buddy? Want to stay here? Or should I get you something? I'll do whatever you need." Changbin offered. 

Felix bitter-smiled, and let a raspy chuckle, "whatever?" His eyes were looking at the floor.

Changbin nodded and carressed the other boy's back in comfort. "Yeah, of course, anything you wish for."

"Well, then, can you lift me up?" Changbin without a second thought, stood up quickly on his own and then offered his hand. Felix grabbed to him, and with a bit of effort he stood up as well. "Thanks," he cleaned the dust from his thighs and looked straight into Changbin's eyes.

In that instant, Changbin could look better at Felix's face. The puffy eyes marked the bags underneath them. His cheeks were painted bright pink from all the crying. His hair was all messy and his lips were swollen.

"Follow me," Felix walked towards the end of the hallway, towards his shared bedroom with Seungmin. The dark haired did as the other instructed and followed his steps closely. 

Inside the room, the beds were unmade, but things were in their respective place. No object left on the floor. Being a room for two, it was small; but it was all they needed. Changbin wondered how Seungmin would feel being alone in that place after his roommate moved out.

Felix got closer to his wardrobe and pulled out a black medium size suitcase. He put it on the middle of the room and opened it. Then, he pointed his small table next to his bed. "Could you please pass me the photo over there?" 

Changbin, who was just admiring and processing the whole situation, realized and did as told. But, first, he stared at the picture in question. It was of a group of people in a foreign place; they looked as a happy family. He saw the part behind it and read the small captation in english.

"We wish you the best. Never forget we believe in you. Keep the hard work, we pray for you and your smile from here." Signed with the following words, "the family which loves you so much."

He obviously didn't understood all that was written there but he understood the most important thing. It was Felix's family.

He tried not to look so concerned about it. So he quickly passed the photo to Felix's extended hand. The guy looked at the photo with a sad and nostalgic, emotional smile; and he whispered something in fluent english that Changbin couldn't quite listen, nor understand.

"Hey," he decided to pull him out from that bubble, "you okay there?" Obviously concerned about the younger one.

Felix just flatly nodded and put down the picture on his bag. "Yeah, sure," he shorted ,"I'm okay."  
He then dragged his feet towards his clothes and formed them into a ball before throwing them on the floor. "Gotta put that in there." 

Changbin crawled on the floor and touched one of Felix's clothes. "Need some help with this mess?" He offered. Felix nodded once again. 

"Yeah, if you don't mind." He grabbed one old black t-shirt and folded it, laying it inside the suitcase.

Changbin copied the action with another clothing from the big pile. He then, grabbed some boxers and acted as if it was the grossest thing in the world; covering his nose and holding it with barely one finger as far as possible. "Ew, what do you have here?"

Felix saw what he was doing and got embarrassed. He pulled the boxer from Changbin's hand to himself; "don't touch this things, dude." 

Changbin chuckled and, Felix's expression softened; "yeah, yeah, whatever." That little action lit the room from the tense mood, and things were easier as they continued. Felix's smile was slightly back. 

They kept folding his clothing until the whole suitcase was full and there wasn't any other piece of cloth to pack. They even placed the shoes and "extra commodities" inside.

"I think that's it." Changbin concluded, sitting more freely on the floor. 

Felix put his head back and supported on his arms. "Yeah," he breathed out, "thank you." 

"You're welcome." He smiled at him. "As stated, whatever you need." 

Felix glared at Changbin, exhaled, and looked at the roof. "Whatever, huh?"

"Yeah," Changbin affirmed; "I mean, anything I can give you right now and that won't cost me money because I'm broke," he joked.

Felix gave a small smile, and passed his tongue through his lips, wetting them. "Well, then," he said "there is something."

Changbin got slightly closer, "Yeah? What is it?"

Felix look to Changbin and the ceiling back and forth, doubting his next course of action. "Okay, listen, what I’m going to ask for is really weird. If you don’t want to do it, that’s fine, but you’ve gotta promise me two things: don't ask why, and there’s no telling anybody. This stays between us." Felix stated. His face looked at Changbin, meeting the other's eyes. Changbin hummed in affirmative, but Felix insisted, not content. "Promise it."

"I won't, I promise.” Changbin, finally said out loud. “It’s not like you are going to ask me to help you bury somone's body,” he joked in contrast tone that Felix used, but after a second of Felix not laughing, he worried. “You wouldn’t do that..., right?”

“What? No! No, that’s not it.” Felix stated, sounding extremely nervous as he did.

“Then?”

Felix sighed as he prepared the words in his head. How could he say it for that it would sound the least weird? 

Without finding any right words, he just went for it. "Could you, ahm," he doubted and breathed again, "well, kiss me?"

Kiss.

"Kiss you? You mean, like on the cheek? Like, the time on the park?" He questioned, the blush creeping on his cheeks as he remembered that one time.

"Yeah, well, kind of, no." Felix was nervous, his voice trembled; "more like, kiss," he hanged on the silence before saying the next words, doubting whether to say them or not, "on the lips."

Changbin's mind froze. Felix was an anxious red mess. A silent tense which you could cut with scissors filled up the room. But, after eternal seconds later, right before Felix was about to back off, regretting even asking that in the first place, Changbing answered him.

"Okay." 

The word left Changbin's mouth out of impulse, but they were the heaviest word the room had ever witnessed. It weighed on them both like a meteor strike out of pure heaven.

And, not account on the fact that the older one might be looking cool from the outside, he was on the edge of catastrophic collapse on the inside. In fact, he could barely even think, nor even bother doubting his actions. He couldn't let the opportunity pass, even if it was a fake dream created to disappear into thin air the moment when he woke up.

Changbin approached and placed himself on a “fitting” or “comfortable position" (if there could ever exist one of those in that situation) to kiss Felix; who, on the other hand, was extremely busy wondering what the hell was going on. His train of thoughts had gone to such a bad trip that, for a second, he forgot about his heart a beat from bursting out of his chest. 

He cupped Felix's face in his hands. The guy closed his eyes at the sudden action and, in Changbin's eyes, there wasn't a picture more desirable than that. 

He leaned in slowly, eyes closed as well. He felt Felix's tremble, and it made him do so too. He felt Felix's deep breathing on his lips, and got chills all over his own body.

They were so close. 

And they probably didn't know, but both of them were about to explode in a chaos that they have created on themselves. Secretly wishing for this more than the other could imagine.

Until it did. Both lips smashing together. A fountain of nerves breaking into touch. 

Felix was about to end the kiss quick, and scream into the oblivion. But Changbin didn't let him. He pushed in his lips a little longer, moving them slowly. 

It was sweet. 

The minor was screaming in his head. He didn't expect for Changbin to follow the kiss. But he didn't lose advantage of that. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and even though his head was on cloud nine, he instinctively followed the kiss as well.

It was innocent, no deeper meaning than two mouths moving out of hidden romantic feelings. Not lustful, but somehow loving and comforting.

They tried to move in closer to the other. Changbin hands moved towards his blonde hair, holding it, amazed by how fluffy it felt on his fingertips.

Without noticing, Changbin was leaning way too much into Felix, making them both to fall on the floor. Yet they refused to remove their lips from their position with the other's.

Too many things were going through Changbin's mind. He didn't know what he should do. Things were getting off hand, as they definitely shouldn't be kissing so fondly on the room's floor. For starters, they didn't even know their feelings for the other nor their intentions regardless of how romantically right it all felt, because in the end, they were still mere friends. And to make matters worse, the company was surely going to kill them if they got hands on what was happening. And; for the cherry on top, they were both guys. 

What would the guys say? What would JYP say? What would them after this say? What would happen from now on?

In between those never wrecking thoughts, Changbin felt Felix's tear run down his cheek, and he realized Felix was just as afraid as he was. He caressed the other cheek, and clean the tear away, trying to condole his feelings.

Certainly, neither of them wanted to know. All they wanted was to keep on like that and never stop. For that instant that God gave them to freeze, to stay like that forever.

And they did. They kept on for minutes. There was no other sound nor word but the smalls cuts for air in order to keep tasting each other mouths.

However, as they proceed, their kiss got rougher, and the desperation became real. Tongues were leaking into the kiss without further advice. Hands started to explore the other's body over the clothes.

They were so in the edge of everything. They felt everything exploiting, the catharsis of the mixed unnamed, palpable emotions.

But they suddenly listened the front door being unlocked.

They immediately separated a feet away from the other. They looked at each other's frame after their make out session. Hair messy, eyes shining, messed up clothes, swollen lips as red as the color of their cheeks. How could they explained that image to their fellow group members?

The loud voices filled up the dorm as steps approached. They suddenly panicked, sinking in all the things that had just happened. The door for the room they were in, opened. They both stared at the figure on the door and it was Seungmin, the person who slept in there as well.

"Oh, here you are;" he said. Then, he looked to the hallways in order to announce that “the guys are here” to the other members. "You should come to the living room, we bought some groceries for you." After a nod from both mesmerized guys on the floor Seungmin left, closing the door after him.

The guys glared at each other before standing up. They brushed their hair and ordered their own clothes; getting out as if nothing had happened, not even able to bring the subject up.

Without a word, they stumbled into the living room and the table was down, with two plastic bags on the center.

"We bought some bread and coke from the store for you." Woojin explained as the two guys sat around the table.

"Thanks," Changbin said. As he brought the food closer to him. Felix, on the other hand, was quite. He was unable to react, the feelings and sensation at the tip of his tongue.

Changbin opened his container, and stared at the meal blankly. The thought of it being the last meal with Felix creeped his mind; of course, if you could call that a meal. He thought of the kiss as he munched his bread. Still feeling the warmth of the other's lips on his.

He glared at the guy in front as he sipped from the Coke can in his hand. 

If it was, what would happen from now on, then?

He saw the other looking at his food intensely. The look in the other's eyes, intensely full of worry. Just taking a bite of his bread.

How would they act towards each other?

Felix finally looked at Changbin's eyes. No face expression which could make him realize what he was thinking about.

Does Felix even like him?

"After this, I have to leave, right?" Felix spoke up, crashing Changbin’s train of thoughts. 

Oh, yeah. Nothing could happen. Felix had to leave.

"Yes..." Jisung whispered, but everyone heard it.

Changbin kept eating his food, but his feelings were crumbling on the floor. To be fair, everyone's feelings were wrecked on the floor.

No one wanted to talk about it. 

Felix munched for the last time his bread and stood up; grabbed his can of Coke and went for his stuff. He knew he had to leave or he never would, and things would be harder for everyone.

Changbin finished his food and stood up as well, everyone started to gather on a circle close to the door. When Felix came back, everyone was there, waiting for him. 

He dragged his feet towards them and left his things on the floor. He look at all of them. And hugged them, everyone received him on a sad goodbye. The tears were coming but he fought them back. He shouldn't make this harder than it already was. 

No one said anything. For the couple of minutes in their arms, he hold into that moment; just as everyone else.

"Thank you so much," he said as he pushed away. "You'll do great." Felix's last words were said.

"Thank you too. We are here for anything, okay?" The leader spoke for everyone.

"Yeah," Felix nodded. "I'll miss you, guys." He looked at each of them. "I have to go." 

"We'll miss you too." Hyunjin took in. 

Felix bitter-smiled once more that night, and grabbed his things. Changbin decided to open the door for him. And when the eliminated boy got to the door, he hugged Changbin, an action the older didn't expect. 

"I love you."

The whisper came into his ears in a fluent english before taking back. Changbin couldn't believe it, but he smiled.

"Good luck," JeongIn said, and Felix pushed the smaller boy away.

"Yeah, thank you guys. Goodbye." Everyone waved back as Felix closed the door.

And that was it. Felix left. And the members felt his missing, just as when Minho went away. But for Changbin, it all felt way more soul crushing. Felix loved him, he did too, but rather than being the start, it was clearly the end.

Everything was too complicated. 

"Okay, guys, we should sleep, okay? Tomorrow we'll worry about the mission." Everyone nodded at Chan's words and wished each other good dreams

Jisung went towards Changbin and patted him on the back. "Let's go." 

Changbin didn’t know what to do next.


End file.
